Erik
In-game knowledge *allegedly hails from Sweden *he has been a ghoul for quite a long time before getting Embraced *large interest for linguistic discrepancies, proven by his doctorate in historical socio-linguistics *doesn't ask questions and doesn't nag, but he is capable of leading lengthy conversations *although Tremere, he doesn't have problems in communicating with other clans *the rumour has it he was captured by Sabbat somewhere in his vampire youth * judging by his clothing and outlook, as well as abundant knowledge when it comes to church burning in Norway, apparently a metal-head * likes bad, slapstick humour (and he is really bad at it) * very close with Cyrus Nikolais, whom he follows pretty much everywhere * the rumour has it Erik frequented a fashion show recently * In a possession of a magical mirror that allows him to discern a kindred from human, werewolf, or any other magical or non-magical being. * Lost an eye after bad conduct as a Keeper on one of the Elysium. Allegedly, he allowed open violence within the confinements of the Elysium, for which he was punished. * Was absent for a while, only to return looking a bit under the weather. The rumour has it that Erik has been burning the midnight oil while working on a personal project in his new laboratory. * It has been revealed that Erik was in fact a scout from Swedish Gothenburg Camarilla, setting the grounds for the future cooperation between the two. Although his intentions seem sincere and honest, the fact remains that this kindred is returning to Gothenburg with a lot of information regarding Camarilla. He does, however, openly speak upon inquiry about Swedish Camarilla, although not many kindred utilize this opportunity. * Erik left for Sweden at the end of 2014, leaving with good intentions and relations. He can still be contacted via his personal social network profile The Harpy Rumours *Has announced to be leaving soon for Sweden, thusly saddening a great deal of local kindred * Is liquidating his boons so one should hurry up and close his deals with this kindred - he might not be coming back anytime soon. Everyone hopes that his flight does not take him to Brazil A View From Within In here you may find a letter of correspondence, written by me, to my beloved Sire, Magnus Torvaldssen. The date is October the 2nd, 2014: Dear Magnus, I write you this letter now, once that the task you, as well as the rest of the House from Gothenburg, have given to me. The 5th level ritual has been mastered, and I sit here, in the Agram chantry, gazing at the first draft of the scroll that pertains the magical thaumaturgical components within it. I have spent 3 months in this section of Camarilla, learning, amongst many other things, that Camarilla Agram is more than it meets the eye. An apparent Sabbat threat, similar to the Anarch threat that loomed over Sweden that we once had, is on the rise in Agram. Sabbat spies might be everywhere, watching every move of Camarilla members here, in Agram, Croatia. Agram seems to be rather open-minded when it comes to the population, since the numbers of all clans vary from one week to another. At one point, it seemed that Toreadors are all around, whereas at one point only a couple of them seem to exist. Same goes for every other clan, sans Tremere, which seems to have taken over the responsibility of not one, but three pillars of society of Camarilla. Prince Vandred van Patten, of the Ventrue clan, seems to be loved by the members of Camarilla, in the same way his Seneschal, Darius, of the clan Lasombra Antitribu, is. It is odd to see someone as Darius on the position as this one, but he, as well as the prince, are doing their job splendidly good. However, it is important to mention that the government of the current Camarilla Agram is rather young, replacing the old guard that pertained in these lands for a rather long time. I have been accepted rather well, as well as being noticed by my skills and abilities. Lord Cyrus, the current Lord, Elder and Primogen of Clan Tremere, has me for his most personal assistant, and sees great value in my experience with rituals and spells. Other members treat me accordingly well and appreciate all the help I have provided so far. Another problem that arose recently seems to be connected with werewolves, who threaten the whole Agram area with their presence. At this point, we are investigating further to see whether the threat can be reduced to the minimum, or eradicated in completion. Two final tests are in front of me, once that will confirm my knowledge in tasks that Lord Cyrus has given me (connected to his tutelage in Thaumaturgy school of Conjuration) as well as the test to see whether my probation period has given birth to the actual confirmation to the ranks of Camarilla Agram. Apart from these personas I have mentioned, there are many others, including the primogen of Toreador, Zdeslav Pavlov, who, although old, seems to understand the novelty far better than I do. Franjina, an Ancilla of Tremere clan, is a Technomancer as I am, and has been very helpful in providing me insight into several things of this Camarilla. Namtaru, of the Gangrel tribe, happens to be a valuable ally, but he seems to be on a rather dangerous Path. Renata, another neonate of Tremere clan is the person I cherish a lot, since her powers go hand in hand with mine when it comes to investigation in this Camarilla. Regarding others, most of them are people who deserve high notice, but those who I have mentioned really stand out. I hereby wait for further instructions as to what to do next. I presume the task is not complete yet, and you wish me to observe this Camarilla even further, but I will be happy to oblige if you would provide me with more specific tasks to complete here. I miss you dearly, cherished Sire, and yearn for your sacred knowledge and guidance. I hope I will soon receive a glimpse into your providence to guide me in this path. Your Childe, Signed, Erik Arnisson